d20microfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Melee Weapons Knife: 1d3 damage, 3' range, ROF 1, 10 Cr, 1#, can be used as a tool Dagger: 1d4 damage, 3' range, ROF 1, 15 Cr, 1#, not designed for use as a tool Club/Bottle/Etc.: 1d4 damage, 3' range, ROF 1, 0 Cr, 2-5#, free for the taking in most places Monoknife: 1d6 damage, 3' range, ROF 1, 200 Cr, 1# Cutlass: 1d6 damage, 6' range, ROF 1, 100 Cr, 4#, lighter and less lethal than a sword Sword: 1d8 damage, 6' range, ROF 1, 150 Cr, 6# Polearm: 1d10 damage, 9' range, ROF 1, 120 Cr, 4#, cannot be used in close combat Monosword: 1d10 damage, 6' range, ROF 1, 2000 Cr, 1# Kryptx: Variable damage, 6' range, ROF 1, not for sale Can be set from 2 to 12 damage, stuns on successful hit (save vs. Stun; +5 bonus on a 2-point hit, -5 penalty on a 12-point hit, etc.) Ranged Weapons Max Range: Listed range, -5 to attack roll Medium Range: Half listed range, -2 to attack roll Short Range: Quarter listed range, no penalty to attack roll Needle Gun: 300' max range, 1d3 damage, ROF 3, 20 shots, 200 Cr, 3# Reload: 10 Cr, 1# Bolt Gun: 400' max range, 1d4 damage, ROF 2, 10 shots, 250 Cr, 2# Reload: 10 Cr, 2# Desert Runner Crossbow: 200' max range, 1d4 or 1d8 damage, ROF 1, 10 shots, 100 Cr, 4# Automatic -4 penalty when non-desert runners use this Reload: 5 Cr, 2# (bolts); 10 Cr, 4# (shells) Kryptx: 400' max range, 1d6 damage, ROF 1, 10 shots, not for sale Recharge: 1 1/2# Laser Pistol: 800' max range, 1d8 damage, ROF 3/2, 7 shots, 300 Cr, 1# Reload: 25 Cr, 1/4#; clip takes 4 hours to recharge Rocket Pistol: 400' max range, 1d10 damage, ROF 2, 5 shots, 400 Cr, 3# Reload: 50 Cr, 1# (Dumbfire reload: 20 Cr, 1#; dumbfire shells have -2 penalty to attack roll) Can be loaded with chaff/aerosol shells Microwave Gun: 400' max range, 1d10 damage, ROF 2, 10 shots, 350 Cr, 2# Recharge: 1 1/2 hours; only effective against unarmored/leather armor/light body armor Laser Rifle: 3000' max range, 1d12 damage, ROF 1, 14 shots, 600 Cr, 5# Reload: 50 Cr, 1/2#; clip takes 4 hours to recharge Heat Gun: 60' max range, 2d6 damage, ROF 1, 7 shots, 400 Cr, 2# Reload: 80 Cr, 1# Rocket Rifle: 2000' max range, 2d8 damage, ROF 1, 10 shots, 500 Cr, 6# Reload: 100 Cr, 2# (Dumbfire reload: 40 Cr, 2#; dumbfire shells have -2 penalty to attack roll) Can be loaded with chaff/aerosol shells Sonic Stunner: 40' max range, special damage, ROF 1, 14 shots, 300 Cr, 2# Only effective on humans; extra gennies cost 100 Cr per module (1 round to change frequency) Save vs. Paralysis if hit (+2 on Mars, -2 on Venus/Mercury, -4 underwater) Recharge: 1 hour Dart: (Str * 5') range, 1d4 damage, ROF 1, 15 Cr, 1/2#, can be retrieved after being thrown Brick/Bottle/Etc.: (Str * 5') range, 1d4 damage, ROF 1, 0 Cr, free for the taking in most places Automatic -4 penalty when using these Grenade: (Str * 5') range, special damage, ROF 1, 50 Cr, 1#, many types available Frag Grenade: 4d10 damage, half on successful save vs. Explosion, 10' blast radius Stun Grenade: 15' blast radius, save vs. Stun/Paralysis/Fall or unconscious for 1d6 rounds Dazzle Grenade: 15' blast radius, save vs. Electrical Shock or unconscious for 1d6 rounds Gas Grenade: 20' blast radius, save vs. Gas/Poison or unconscious for 1d6 rounds Aerosol Mist Grenade: 25' blast radius, 1 minute: Protection from lasers Grenade Launcher: 200' max range, special damage, ROF 1/2, 500 Cr, 3# Plasma Thrower: 400' max range, 4d10 damage, ROF 1/2, 800 Cr, 35#, 25' blast range Reload: 80 Cr, 4# Rocket Launcher: 500' max range, 5d10 damage, ROF 1/2, 1000 Cr, 30#, 20' explosion range Reload: 100 Cr, 2# Chaff Shell: 50 Cr for pack of 5, 25' blast radius 1 minute: Protection from rocket pistol/rocket rifle 1d4 damage to targets within blast range, save vs. Explosion or blinded for 1d4 rounds Aerosol Mist Shell: 50 Cr for pack of 5 1 minute: Protection from lasers 1d4 damage to targets within 10' of blast Armor Spacesuit: Armor Class 6, 200 Cr, 25#, more expensive variants available Light Body Armor: Armor Class 7, 250 Cr, 15# Smartsuit: Armor Class 4, 1000 Cr, 30#, gadgets available Heavy Body Armor: Armor Class 2, 1500 Cr, 35# Battle Armor: Armor Class 0, 2500 Cr, 75# 24 hour battery life; if battery dies half speed and -4 Dexterity Battle Armor w/ Fields: Armor Class -2, 3000 Cr, 80# 75% chance of cancelling smartfire rocket pistol/rifle shots Aerosol mist sprayer: 3 shots, 25' aerosol cloud effect 24 hour battery life (12 for ECM shield); if battery dies half speed and -4 Dexterity General Equipment